Heart Break
by Iceyicecream
Summary: Song Fic!  Please read!  Gotye!  Somebody I Use to Know!  Read it to find out what I'm talking about!  Sorry for the lame summary  :  READ!


**By: Iceyicecream**

**Heart Break**

**Song Fic!**

_Gotye- Somebody I Use to Know_

"Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, Kokoro Yome, and Kitsuneme, please come up to the stage to present your song."  
>I was nervous as hell. I knew that we were just doing this to get it over with but I couldn't take the stress. Natsume and I have been dating since we started high school and now it was crashing down on us. We barely talked I don't even know how we managed to practice at all. Ruka-Pyon tried to get Natsume to talk but no, he wouldn't even budge. He made me make the lyrics and that was before and while I was starting to write the lyrics everything was starting to fall apart. We talked less, we barely even made eye contact. Every time I tried he'd turn his back on me and walk away. "Natsume why won't you talk to me?"<p>

He gave me his usual stoic look and shrugged. "No, reason, I've just been busy." He said and walked away.

I was left there in a daze. He acted so different. I couldn't even tell who he was anymore…he was like someone else.

Natsume was holding the guitar while Ruka-Pyon, Koko, Prez, and Kitsuneme marched up to the stage like toys. There were two plastic chairs set out. I took a seat the seat to the left and Natsume sat at the seat beside me. He looked at me and I smiled but, he didn't smile back just looked the other direction. I kept my feeling inside but I knew everyone could tell I was hurting. Ruka-Pyon was beside me with his fingers against the end of the body of the guitar. He looked at me and smiled. I nodded my head and positioned my fingers. Koko was near the end of the neck and was grinning at me and gave me thumbs up and positioned his fingers. Prez looked nervously at me and gave me a shaky smile. I gave him a reassuring smiled and nodded. "Here goes." I whispered.

Ruka-Pyon tapped lightly on the guitar to give us the beat and Prez strummed the end of the neck near the head of the guitar. It set everyone playing in motion. I kept my head down and looking at my fingers making sure I don't screw up. I took my eyes off for a moment while playing the rhythm to see Natsume's eyes were closed. Koko was grinning happily. I smiled and continued playing.

**Natsume**: Now and then I think of when we were together  
>Like when you said you felt so happy you could die<br>Told myself that you were right for me  
>But felt so lonely in your company<br>But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
>Like resignation to the end, always the end<br>So when we found that we could not make sense  
>Well you said that we would still be friends<br>But I'll admit that I was glad it was over

**Kokoro: **But you didn't have to cut me off  
>Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing<br>And I don't even need your love  
>But you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough<br>No you didn't have to stoop so low  
>Have your friends collect your records and then change your number<br>I guess that I don't need that though  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<p>

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<p>

**Mikan: **Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
>But had me believing it was always something that I'd done<br>But I don't wanna live that way  
>Reading into every word you say<br>You said that you could let it go  
>And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know<p>

**Kokoro:** But you didn't have to cut me off  
>Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing<br>And I don't even need your love  
>But you treat me like a stranger and I feels so rough<br>And you didn't have to stoop so low  
>Have your friends collect your records and then change your number<br>I guess that I don't need that though  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<p>

_[x2]_  
>Somebody<br>(I used to know)  
>Somebody<br>(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)

(I used to know)  
>(That I used to know)<br>(I used to know)  
>Somebody<p>

When we finished everyone was clapping and whistling. We smiled and left the stage. I looked at Natsume and he looked back. I opened my mouth but then shut it again. "I'm sorry." He whispered and he walked away from me.

I couldn't help but start crying. The tears just streamed down my face. They wouldn't stop…


End file.
